Unknown Love
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: PRIS one shot. AU version of Andros and Ashley's relationship. Andros and Ashley are having a secret romantic affair, despite that she is dating Carlos. Their hearts break every time they part, but they know they must.

By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Andros/Ashley and Carlos/Ashley

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is a Power Rangers in Space one shot. It's an AU version of Andros and Ashley's relationship where they are in a secret romantic affair, despite that she is dating Carlos. I saw In Space starting in 1997, so the setting is in 1998. AandA4ever2010's "Unfaithful" inspired me to write this one shot. It follows a similar theme. I feel this could happen in the world of Power Rangers. If two characters loved each other enough, they would fight for for their love, even if it was forbidden. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The Megaship went at a slow yet steady speed way above Earth in the early morning in mid-May. Despite the lateness, Alpha and DECA stayed alert for any signs of suspicious activity. Fortunately, nighttime attacks were extremely rare. Nonetheless, they could be just as brutal as daytime ones.

Seven months had passed since TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley joined forces with Andros and became Astro Rangers after losing their Turbo Powers. Their quest to rescue Zordon was constantly interrupted due to Astronema's attacks on Earth, especially Angel Grove. Even with the addition of Zhane three months later, the struggle against her hadn't gotten any easier.

Ashley moaned as she moved up and down on Andros in the bottom bed in his room. The sheet was wrapped tightly around their naked bodies. She leaned down, kissing him hard. Her tongue traced every inch of his mouth after pushing it past his lips. Her head flew back at him bringing his hands to her breasts and rubbing her nipples. He took one into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue, which made her scream in ecstasy. He gave the other the same amount of attention. She felt the familiar fire building within her and was sure it was just as intense in him.

The couple's get-togethers weren't like most. In fact, they were the result of them starting a passionate affair four months ago. Ashley had been dating Carlos at the time they, TJ, and Cassie first met Andros. She and Andros were attracted to each other from the start, but they kept it hidden. When they were alone in his room one night, they unexpectedly kissed. Unable to keep their desires at bay, they engaged in passionate kissing and removed their clothes, making love for the first time. They would meet in secret, usually late at night. Cassie found out about their affair a month after it started when she caught Ashley coming out of Andros's room in the early morning. She agreed to help them keep it secret.

She kissed him once more on the lips. She traveled to his ear to nibble on it. He let out a loud groan while taking hold of her shoulders. She planted a trail of kisses down to his chest. She looked up at him and rolled his nipples in her hands. She smiled at a throaty groan coming from him. She took one of them into her mouth, sucking on it hard. He growled intensely while anchoring her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple.

Feeling the fire within him reaching its peak, he slid a hand downward and massaged her clit. She couldn't stop a pleasurable moan from leaving her mouth. Her hands gripped the pillow as she closed her eyes and emitted a soft whimper. The lovebirds kissed long and hard. Their tongues fought each other, and they groaned against their lips. She tore away from him, staring into his eyes after opening hers.

"Andros, I can't—" Ashley started.

He sprung up into a sitting position, grabbing her hips roughly. He moved her harder and faster on him. He thrusted up into her just as hard and fast.

"Come for me, Ashley," Andros commanded. "Come now!"

Ashley's movements sped up. Her head flew back at Andros taking her right breast into his mouth and sucking. She moaned for a final time at her climax taking her. That triggered his. He bit down on her breast as he came with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. They held each other close as they waited for their heartbeats to return to normal. They panted hard.

Andros was unable to remain sitting up and fell back onto the bed, taking Ashley with him. She rolled off him to snuggle up to him and lay her head on his chest. She sighed contently when she felt his grip tighten on her a little bit. She ran her fingertips over his stomach. He played with a strand of her hair. Their breathing was in sync with each other.

"You get more incredible every time we make love," Ashley said and licked her lips.

"So do you," Andros answered and swallowed hard. "You're like a force of nature."

She took her head off his chest. "I wish we could go on forever. Wouldn't that be great?"

He brought his hand to her cheek to stroke it with his thumb. "It would, but we'd have to stop do other things."

"Yes, we would. Then we'd just go right back to it," she commented sweetly and kissed his lips.

"I was wondering. Where are some other places do you think we could make love?" he asked.

"We could make love in the shower, against a wall, on the beach, in a mud puddle—" Ashley started.

"You have a dirty mind there," Andros interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say?" Ashley replied with a shrug. "It's fun thinking about mud. In fact, I'd love to have a mud fight with you."

"I bet I could pelt you with a lot of mud," Andros growled playfully.

"I think I could pelt you with enough mud to completely cover you!" Ashley blurted out.

Andros shook his head. "I don't think so."

Ashley smirked smugly. "I do think so."

Andros rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he thought Ashley was impossible. Then again, her sense of humor was one of the things he loved about her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It means the universe to me that you're here with me right now, Ash," he said lovingly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Andros," she replied with just as much love. She kissed him softly. He slid a hand into her hair, grabbing a fistful of it. He coaxed her lips to open with his tongue, entering her mouth and touching hers. She groaned in ecstasy. He kissed his way to her ear to nibble on it. Suddenly, she regained her senses and pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "I have to go."

She rolled over and grabbed her yellow nightclothes and white underwear from beside the bed. She stood up and started to get dressed. He sighed heavily as he looked up at the top bed. If there one thing in this affair that both of them hated, it was leaving each other. It was difficult for them not to look at each other while in the same room with the others, especially when she was with Carlos. However, they knew it was necessary to stay away from each other, despite it caused them pain. He pushed himself into a sitting position as she buttoned up her nightshirt.

"Ashley, don't go. Stay with me," he pleaded.

"I can't, Andros. You know that," she answered bluntly, as she looked at him. She left the top button undone. She sat down on the bed. "We can't risk anyone else finding out what we've been doing behind Carlos's back." Tears brimmed over her eyes.

"I understand, but we can't keep this creeping around going forever. You will have to tell Carlos about us eventually," Andros pointed out seriously.

"I know!" Ashley snapped and let out a sad sigh. "I just want to wait a little longer."

He sighed in frustration. He hated when he heard that so much. "How long will that be? Six months, six years?"

She got a little angry. "I don't know. Carlos's reaction will be the same, no matter when I tell him." The tears slid down her cheeks. "What we are doing is so wrong."

"I know, but it feels so right," Andros whispered and kissed her forehead.

"It might feel right, but the rest of the team would never look at us the same way again if they knew what we've been doing. Then again, Cassie already doesn't," Ashley mumbled, tensing as she remembered Cassie catching her coming out of his room that night. She had felt embarrassed, but she was glad her best friend continued to help them, even telling one where the other was.

"You don't have to tell Carlos we've been having an affair. You can just tell him that you're in love with me and want to be with me," Andros commented gently.

"You make it sound so simple, but it's not," Ashley scoffed.

"I know it's not simple, but you've got to do it. I'm aching to start my future with you. You are my life," Andros said, bringing his hand to her cheek.

"You are my life too, Andros," Ashley said, choking back a sob. "I'm aching to start my future with you too, but I just don't want anyone else to find out—"

Andros showed sympathy. "I understand. At least we have Cassie on our side."

"I appreciate what she's done for us. Of course, the others wouldn't look at her the same way again if they learned she knew about our affair," Ashley muttered, shuddering in some fear.

"That's true," Andros agreed. Just then, a pleading expression formed on his face. "Please, don't go, Ashley. Stay with me for a while longer."

Ashley swallowed hard. "Andros—"

Andros kissed Ashley with great passion. He slid his hand to her neck and brought the other one to it. He coaxed her lips to open with his tongue, touching it very lightly. She moaned ecstatically. She knew she should be pushing him away, but she couldn't. In fact, she didn't want to resist him. She slipped her arms around his neck. Their hearts pounded very hard against their chests. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before coursing through their bodies at a rapid rate.

He moved back, allowing her to get into the bed with him. He maneuvered their bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He kissed his way to her neck. He alternated between licking and sucking on it. He delivered a hard bite to it, making her wince in pain. She sighed in relief at it fading away. She had no doubt there would be a mark there in the morning, but she didn't care. She was glad to be with him and that nothing could keep them apart right now.

Andros pulled away from Ashley's neck, staring at her with great intensity. He ripped open her nightshirt and removed it, tossing it aside. She was glad she chose to wear it as it had clasp buttons instead of regular ones. She didn't want to risk anyone beside Cassie finding out about what she had been up to. He grabbed the waistband of her night shorts and pulled them and her underwear off rapidly. He went back to kissing her.

"Oh, Andros," Ashley groaned quietly.

Andros smothered her neck with hungry kisses. "Yes, Ashley. Yes."

He ran his hands all over her body. He moved between nibbling and sucking on her neck. She moaned in pleasure and kissed his shoulder. She nuzzled her face against his throat. She put her hands on his cheeks after he pulled away from her neck. She pressed a fierce kiss to his lips. Her tongue entered his mouth, causing him to let out an excited groan. They got lost in the pleasures of lovemaking again.

00000

Andros slept peacefully on his side more than an hour later. He wrinkled his nose before letting out a small yawn. Ashley pulled up her night shorts while standing next to the bed. She grabbed her nightshirt as she sat down. She put it on and buttoned it up. She left the top button undone. She ran her fingers through her hair, straightening it.

She looked at him, feeling her heart breaking. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew she must. She had to get back to her room before someone besides Cassie caught her. That was the last thing she wanted, especially if that person happened to be Carlos. She leaned over and kissed her lover's temple. She pressed her forehead against it, a tear sliding down her cheek and falling on his.

"I love you, Andros," she whispered sadly and pulled away from him. "We'll have another get-together soon. I promise."

Ashley stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and stepped out into the hallway. She closed it and went left. She approached the second door on the right. She was about to open it when she saw Cassie coming her way. Cassie spotted her, stopping before her.

"Cassie, what are you doing up?" Ashley asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd go to the Mess Hall for a little while," Cassie explained and emitted a long yawn. "It tired me out."

"That's good," Ashley said, looking over her shoulder down the hallway. She emitted a heavy sigh, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"Did you just come from Andros's room?" Cassie asked.

"Yes," Ashley answered truthfully and turned back to her best friend. "I can't do this to Andros anymore. He pleaded with me to stay with him when I tried to leave after we made love earlier. He looked so heartbroken." She choked back a sob. "I gave in when he kissed me, and we ended up making love again."

Cassie became very serious. "You know what this will do to Carlos when you tell him that you love Andros and want to be with him."

"I know, Cass, but I want my and Andros's pain to end," Ashley responded, her body trembling badly. "We are at our happiest when we are together, whether or not we are intimate. We want to be happy all the time, not just sometimes."

"I hope you won't tell Carlos about the affair," Cassie whispered, showing a little nervousness.

"No, I won't," Ashley said, shaking her head. Sobs rose up in her throat. "I need to take care of this matter before someone else finds out and tells him." She started crying. "That would be even worse for him to know about my feelings for Andros before I get a chance to say anything."

"Come here," Cassie whispered soothingly and took the girl into her arms. She allowed her to bury her face into her shoulder. She listened to her muffled cries. She felt her pink nightshirt become wet with tears. "No matter what happens, I will always support you and Andros. I know how much you two love each other and wish only the best for your futures."

Ashley pulled away from her to look her in the eye. "Thanks, Cassie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cassie wiped a tear from Ashley's cheek with her thumb. If there was one thing she hated, it was seeing her best friend so sad. She loved seeing her smile. She was looking forward to more of that once everything was taken care of. They could take comfort in the fact they didn't have to get up early for school because it was Saturday.

"I'd better get to bed," Ashley whispered, sighing to herself.

"Me too," Cassie responded with a nod. "Good night."

Ashley yawned. "Good night."

Ashley opened the door. She went into her room and closed it. Cassie headed for the fifth door on the right. She opened it, going inside and closing it. She went to her beds and got into the bottom one. She pulled the covers up to her chest before laying on her side. She closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

00000

Carlos paced back and forth in front of the table in his room at midmorning. He emitted an impatient sigh. He was waiting for Ashley to finish her breakfast, so they could talk as she had told him they needed to. They had agreed to do it here. He wondered what his girlfriend of fifteen months wanted to talk to him about. He hoped it wasn't anything bad. He stopped pacing when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Ashley walk in. She closed it behind her. She approached him, pressing her lips together.

"Hey, Ash," Carlos greeted and kissed her on the cheek. "What took you so long?"

"Cassie thought it'd be nice if we could chat some after we finished the dishes," Ashley answered, showing some annoyance. "I think her mouth is getting a little big."

He smiled lightly. "You know Cassie. She can talk for a long while."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. At least she'd never talk during a class lecture unless asked."

He let out a small chuckle, but he became serious very quickly. She looked down at the floor and took slow yet even breaths. She made eye contact with him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Carlos wondered.

"There's something I need to tell you in regards to us," Ashley answered somewhat nervously.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but—" Ashley started, unsure if she could continue.

Carlos became impatient. "Come on, Ashley. Spit it out."

"I can't be with you anymore," Ashley replied truthfully.

"What?" Carlos yelled in much shock. "What the hell are you talking about? I thought things were going great between us."

"They were. It's just Andros and I—" Ashley said, her voice breaking on the last three words.

"Andros? What does he have to do with this?" Carlos demanded.

Ashley sighed heavily, but she became determined. "Andros and I are in love, and we want to be together."

Carlos growled angrily and walked away from Ashley, who looked down and let out a small sob. He stopped next to the beds. He couldn't believe she was leaving him for Andros. He could feel his heart breaking. He turned toward her, and she made eye contact with him once more.

"I'm so sorry," Ashley said, her voice cracking. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Ashley, we've known each other since we were kids," Carlos said and approached her. "How could you fall for a guy like Andros? He's not really relationship material."

"He is to me. He loves me just as much as I love him. He hurt every time he saw us together. I hurt too, but I didn't show it because I didn't want you to become suspicious," Ashley responded, a sob rising in her throat.

"Don't throw what we have away, Ashley," Carlos pleaded, his body trembling. "I love you with all of my heart."

"You don't understand," Ashley shouted, sniffling loudly. "I won't hurt Andros anymore. It's over."

Ashley cried and went to the door, opening it. She ran out of the room and down the hallway, tears streaming from her eyes.

00000

Andros was reading _The Blue Lagoon_ while sitting on the bottom bed in his room. He finished a page and turned to the next one. He smiled, thinking Richard and Emmeline's story was so beautiful. It reminded him of his and Ashley's relationship. The sound of the door opening caught his attention, and he looked up to see Ashley walking in. He closed the book and laid it down. He stood up as she approached him after closing the door.

"Ashley, what's going on?" he wondered.

"I did it. I broke up with Carlos," she announced. He smiled widely and embraced her. Sobbing softly, she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh, Andros."

"I'm so glad the waiting is finally over," Andros said, his voice filled with much relief. They released their hold on each other and pulled back. "Now, we can really be together."

"I know," Ashley replied lovingly. "Of course, there's the matter of how TJ and Zhane will react to this once they know."

"We'll worry about that later," Andros whispered gently. "Right now, I just want to be with you, my love."

"The same goes for me with you," Ashley said and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him slip his around her waist. Their love for each other would only grow stronger from here on out. It would guide them through thick and thin as well as over all obstacles.

THE END


End file.
